Dragon BallxNaruto Heroes United
by Arsal Wise
Summary: Plot:- Based On The Events After The Universal Survival Arc (Dragon Ball) And The End Of Naruto Shippuden(Naruto).Distortion In Dimension Occurs And New Enemy You Will read The Series You will ruto Characters and Villains Comes To Dragon Ballverse
1. Ch:1:-A Costly Mistake

A Costly Mistake

 **Bulma is seen with a Time Machine**

 **Bulma:-** Yes! I did it. I did it. Even After Beerus-sama destroyed my work; I was able to complete it due to a visit From Future Bulma. Now to Test It.

 **Bulma Gets in the Time Machine and starts it.**

 **Error Sound**

 **Bulma:-** What the …. How Can I forget that? Trunks!

 **Trunks:-** Yes!  
 **Bulma:-** Have You Seen The Crystal Used In Time Machine?

 **Trunks:-** No  
 **Bulma:-** Oh Well I'll find It.  
 **In a Dark Place  
** **Some Naruto Villains Are Seen.**

 **At a Unknown Place**

 **Kaguya:-** What Is Happening?  
 **At another Unknown Place In Future**

 **Zamasu:-** What Is Happening **?  
Lightning Sound  
Distortion in Dimensions Are Seen**

 **On Dragon Ball's Hell  
Madara Uchiha:-**What Place is this? **  
All Hell Starts Getting Absorbed Into Itself**

 **A New Creature Appears**

 **Creature:-Yes! Yes! With This Power no one can defeat me. I can go anywhere**

 **Vegeta and Goku Sparring  
Vegeta:-**I'll Defeat You Kakarot!  
 **Goku:-** Come And Get Me.

 **Vegeta:-** _ **God Galick Gun**_

 **Goku:-** _ **God Kamehameha**_

 **Beam Struggle**

 **Both Collapses**

 **Some People Appear  
**

 **Sound 1:-** What Place Is This?


	2. Ch:2:-The Strangers

_**The Strangers**_

 **Strangers Revealed**

 **Naruto: -** Be Careful! This Could Be A Trap From And Enemy.  
 **Sasuke:-** Are You Positive?  
 **Guy and Kakashi Talking To Each Other At the Same Place**

 **Kakashi: -** We'll See This Place Naruto! Hey Guy How You Are Able To Stand Up?  
 **Guy: -** Well Kakashi! That's A Long Story  
 **Guy Flashbacks What Happened!  
Flashback: -A Bean Drops From the Sky and Falls Into the Mouth of Guy. Guy stands up without Lee's Help and Suddenly Disappears.**  
 **Guy:-** And Then I Suddenly Came Here

 **Kakashi: -** Oh Ok…..

 **Naruto: -** Neji Check This Place.  
 **Neji: -** Naruto This Place is very strange. Wait I See Two People Lying Down On the Ground. They Are Hurt.  
 **Sakura:-** Let Me Handle This.  
 **Goku and Vegeta Lying On the Ground**

 **Sakura Heals Both**

 **Goku:-** Who Are You?  
 **Sakura:-** I Was just about to Ask You the Same Question.  
 **Sasuke:-** Get Back Sakura They Could Be Our Enemies.  
 **Goku and Vegeta Gets Up  
On Beerus' Planet**  
 **Beerus Eating**

 **Beerus:-** This Looks Tasty!  
Suddenly Beerus Gets Shocked  
 **Beerus:** \- What's This Feeling! That Idiot

 **Goku To Naruto Group:-** Hey You Guys! Are You Friends Or Foes?  
 **Naruto:-** Friends! If you are friendly!  
 **Beerus and Whis Arrive At the Place**

 **Beerus Walks towards Vegeta**  
 **Beerus:-** Tell Me One Thing!Was She Making It Again ?  
 **Vegeta:-** Who Was Making what Again Beerus Sama?  
 **Beerus:-** I Am Talking About Bulma! Was She Making Time Machine Again?  
 **Vegeta:-** No oh uh….  
 **Beerus:-** Talk With having this in mind That You Are Talking to a God.  
 **Vegeta: -** K k k! Yeah she was Making One!  
 **Beerus:-** Do You Know What She Has Done? Don't U See Them **(Pointing Towards Naruto Group)**

 **Vegeta:-** They Are Just Standing Out There! They Are Not Doing Anything Bad!  
 **Beerus:-** Bulma Launched The Time Machine Without Completing It! Because Of Her, Dimensions Were Distorted Resulting In The Creation Of A Creature Who Is Far Stronger Than Many! He Has Not Only Got the Power of the Hell of This Universe but He Has Also Got the Power of Their Universe's People **(Again Pointing Towards Naruto Group).**  
 **Vegeta:-** We Will Defeat Him Lord Beerus!

 **Goku:-** Yeah Beerus Sama!  
 **Beerus:-** If U Lose?  
 **Vegeta:-** Then You Can Kill Us All!  
 **Goku: -** Ve…Vegeta?

 **Vegeta: -** Don't Forget Your Saiyan Pride Kakarot! We're The Saiyans the Warrior Race; we are the strongest in the universe!  
 **Naruto:-** I Don't Understand This Time Machine And Dimension Thing, But I Do Understand That You Guys Are In Trouble! We Will Do Whatever We Can Do! I never take back my words. We'll Defeat Him. Believe It!

 **Goku:-** Alright!

 **Whis:-** Well I think it's Time to Show You That!

 **Beerus (Whispering):-** Are You Sure? You Are Helping Them!

 **Whis(Whispering):-** Yes! Because This Trouble Is Greater Than We Think!

 **Goku:-** Time To Show What?


End file.
